


据说，神没有尸体

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Other, 人外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *风暴龙x无名。*轻微R级





	据说，神没有尸体

据说，神没有尸体。  
据说，神……也没有姓名。

信仰由人类口口相传的神话组成。只要吟诵了神的传说，神就会赐予给渺小的人类一些恩惠，或是云间的雷电，或是阳光的治愈。仅仅需要相信故事，就会获得力量。  
如此古朴的道理，罗德兰大陆上的任何一位圣人和圣女都了解。但不被人类注意到的是，信仰本身即是在创造神明。每一次的传颂，每一次的幻想，都如潮水侵蚀岩石一般，塑造着神的形象。  
于是，身负罪业，虚无缥缈，只存在于高洁的梦之中的神，在浑浑噩噩的沉睡中，被赋予了形态。

起初，人们崇拜他猎龙的英姿。听闻他手持剑枪，身上坚硬的铠甲是一片又一片泛着光的龙鳞，坚毅的眼神和银白的长发正如他伟大的父亲。传说，他还有两位屠龙的战友。其中一位宛若最坚硬的石头，另一位则是与他相似的弟子。  
屠龙的时候，他一跃而起，向天空迸射出金色的雷霆，枪尖顺势刺入不朽的龙鳞。  
风暴被掀起，撕裂了亘古的浓雾。  
无数的龙倒在他们的面前，骨灰叠成白沙，流向深蓝得不见边际的湖。

可屠龙的故事正如龙本身一样，并非不朽。  
坚石的骑士没了踪影，千年以后偷鸡摸狗的村民打开了高塔的门，望见了骑士失魂落魄、理性全无的模样。与他相似的弟子离开了光辉的城堡，奔向了不知名的远方。  
神也被除了名。没有人再记得他的模样。

火光微弱，失去了神话的人们对一切灰心丧气。  
所以不知从何时起，那个传言开始流传起来：  
“龙获得了死和生的力量，被除名的神踏上了古龙的道路，  
而他们终将在孕育了云雨的天穹相遇。”

—————————

风暴之王从永久的沉睡中醒来时，他的龙正乖顺地靠在他身边，靛蓝色的爪搭在他的腿上。龙喙侧靠着云，青色的眼珠望着他。  
他失去了大部分记忆，不知道自己是谁。也不知道自己在这片云雾缭绕的地方究竟呆了多久。  
他只不过依稀记得，他眼前的手臂似乎并不像以前那样光滑洁白。现在他的手脚泛着深紫色，肌肉虽然仍是曾经的模样，却显得那么干枯。他无法瞧见自己模样，否则一定会被自己死人一样的面孔给惊愕到吧。  
——龙啊。这是龙。  
他喃喃自语。跪坐在他的龙面前，用这双不熟悉的、仿佛将死之人的手上下抚摸着龙鳞。光滑，又有层次感，和他胯间的甲胄一样。  
风暴之王看见那头生物轻微挪动了它的翅膀。和它身上一面光滑一面尖锐的鳞片不同，它的翅膀上是鸟类的羽毛。他甚至不用抚摸，就能感受到那股柔软。他活动身体，肌肉紧绷又放松，抬起手来，环住了龙的颈部。  
那只龙用它宽大的翅膀盖住了他的后背。从羽毛间他感受到一股寒冷，那是风的味道。强壮如他，也不禁打了个寒颤。  
他迷茫地捡起地上巨大的剑枪，上面的纹路已经褪色至铜黄。他轻松地将枪立起来，横竖把玩，一会向前突刺，一会将它举起。像刻在记忆深处里那样，他的手里不知不觉召唤出了雷霆。他的枪身迸射出雷电，那个雷电打在云海间，发出剧烈的声响。他很熟悉这个声响，这让他想起了遥远城堡里雄伟的大厅一般的地方。  
雷霆也惊吓到了那头龙。它彻底站起身，仰天长啸，连天空都为之颤抖。  
——龙啊。不朽的龙。  
但那只生物并没有因此产生任何敌意。相反，它再次低下头，如温顺的鸟类那样啄了啄风暴之王的头冠。它苍蓝色的眼眸映出了他空虚的眼眶，它轻轻抖动它的羽毛，邀请风暴之王乘上它宽大的背部。  
他没有应允。他只是站在原地，似一尊雕像。  
那只生物有些着急，开始用它的喙触碰他的王冠，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地发出一些声音。  
风暴之王不知道自己是谁，他也忘记了他为何在此处。漫长的睡眠让他失去了一切。他内心古老的回忆告诉他面前的生物是屠杀的对象，而他的心却因为面前生物发出的咕噜咕噜的声音而变得愈发柔软。  
——古龙之道。  
他突然想起这个熟悉的词汇，他似乎在追求古龙之道。冥冥的薄暮里他好像背对着故乡，身着铠甲，手持长枪，踏上旅程。那段旅程是那么黑暗，漫长得没有尽头。他死去了，又活了过来，生与死对他而言有如睡眠，只要他死去，他就会陷入沉睡，直到再次醒来的那日。在断断续续的记忆里，他依稀记得他守着某个誓约，要与什么东西在此处会面。  
风暴之王站在原地，龙蹭着他干枯的脸颊。他记忆混沌不清，就像是这片无穷无尽的云海。  
忽的他的眼睛清明了起来，既然此处除了风暴以外一无所有，那么想必他的追求，一定是这头龙了。  
那只龙咕噜咕噜的声音越来越大，它好像有点等不及了。它抬起它的一只爪子，搭上了风暴之王的身体。龙的身体庞大，它的爪子的大小也十分惊人。这爪子又尖又硬，触碰过风暴之王的衣物的时候，好似把他全身都摩擦了一遍。  
包括某些部位。  
风暴之王沉睡已久，几乎丧失痛觉，但某种细腻的感觉却时刻萦绕在他的心底。  
在他仍恍惚时，那只龙的爪子已经包裹了他的全身，把他按在了地上。鸟喙不仅啄着他褪色的皇冠，还开始啄着他的脸颊，他空虚的眼窝，他的脖颈，他宽阔的胸膛，最后到了他胯间的甲胄。  
他的甲胄——那个由几百片龙鳞织起的坚硬布甲——萦绕着古龙的气味。风暴的龙是古龙的遗种，它和风暴之王一样，是被放逐的生物，是远离同胞的家伙。  
那只龙开始亲近起那个古龙的气味。它喙上的鼻凑近了甲胄，时不时喷出灼热的气。久违的温暖围绕着风暴之王的胯部，就像怪异的抚摸。  
就算是已经陷入不死的轮回，风暴之王仍旧没有失去他独属于人类的繁衍能力。比如现在，在如此湿润又灼热的龙之吐息下，他感到一股前所未有、破土而出的温暖。他胯下的东西逐渐变得和他胯间的甲胄一样坚硬。  
风暴之王抬起手来，抚摸着龙的眼睑。那个眼睑与人类不同，如蜥蜴一般分为两层。他的手轻柔地摸过眼睑的第一层。不像其他的部位那样尖锐又刺手，龙的眼睑是那么的脆弱、湿润，又灼热。  
龙温柔的看着他，它用喙稍微叼起布满龙鳞的甲胄，细细的嗅着上面来自亲族的味道。仅仅是这个动作，就让更多湿润的吐息围绕了风暴之王的胯间。  
此刻，风暴之王半躺在云海间，肩膀被龙爪推搡着，而下身的遮盖物被它啄起。  
这实在是太温暖了。风暴之王想。这或许就是故乡的感觉。  
他模糊不清的记忆里，这种湿润又温暖的触感似乎和某种动作有关。他一只手仍旧抚摸着龙的眼睛，而另一只手正如过去那样，握住了胯间坚硬的部分。  
潮湿又庞大的龙之吐息给他提供了子宫般温暖的环境，只要他稍加用力，用他干枯的手指创造出紧迫的触感，他就能轻松地模拟人类繁衍时的模样了。  
——啊啊，有生就有死，有始就有终。而连接这一切的是……  
风暴的龙贴近着风暴的王，喉咙不断摩擦，发出咕噜咕噜的响声。而风暴的王也学着它，摩擦着自己早已凋零的声带，发出木柴燃烧时的那种干涸喘息。  
风暴之王不知道他们之间的过去，但他清楚上古世界里一定没有这样的情形。因为雾气只能制造寒冷，而云雨能孕育雷电。  
——就像他们这样。  
他半靠在石块上，生锈的喉管发出噼里啪啦的声响。尽管是干枯的薪柴，他也能够再次燃烧。他的手愈发温柔地抚摸着龙的面庞，好似它是自己最亲爱的人。他的手也愈发剧烈地上下移动，在湿润的吐息中他好像感受到了母体的柔软。  
在云雨的交错中诞生了雷霆。而雷霆是一束有力量的光。远远地看去，就如同一跃冲天的喷泉那般。风暴之王在龙的吐息之中释放了他的子嗣，淡黄的液体浸润了龙喙的下半部。而龙毫不在乎，苍蓝的眼睛清澈如埋葬了它祖先的湖。  
风暴之王陷入短暂的神游。  
恍惚之间，他思考着自己是否为神。

据说，神没有姓名。而他正好没有姓名。  
据说，神……也没有尸体。

他看着自己干枯如活尸的手，拍了拍风暴龙的脑袋，示意它起身。  
古老的钟声已经敲响，火光微弱，而只要人类还在生生不息地繁衍，那么神话便会继续传承下去吧。  
于是，风暴之王一跃而起，跨上了龙的背部。风暴的龙长啸了一声，拍打着它宽阔的羽翅，载着这位无名的屠龙者翱翔天际。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> * 参照Dark Souls wiki上，描述无名王是由信徒们强大的信念而诞生的角色，而古龙顶是充满信仰之人的梦的集合体。wiki上也有一个说法是，攀登上古龙顶后活尸化的翁斯坦，在太阳信徒的信念下化成了无名的样子。


End file.
